Wherever You Will Go
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: When Tsuna meet his long deceased grandpa, Giotto, he know, that his life will be anything but normal, and eventually, his twin, Natsu, leave him to train as the next Vongola boss. Meanwhile, all around the world, seven other kids meet theirs. (This fic is based on From Ancestors To Descendants by myself). T to be safe.
1. Unwritten (Prologue)

**Hello, and welcome to the rebooted version of From Ancestors To Descendants. Unlike the original one, this is going to be more of a full-length story rather than drabble series.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't own KHR.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Unwritten**

_Today is where your book begins... the rest is still unwritten_

Ever since Giotto (or at least his spirit that resided in the Vongola ring) sensed that the blood of Vongola had been inherited to his next direct descendant, he had keep very close eyes to both of them.

The younger one, Natsuyuki Sawada, in Giotto's opinion isn't all that bad. He's an optimistic, cheerful, energic, caring and strong boy, who like to help others, despite his help sometimes came across as rather annoying, but the positivity that radiated from the boy make up for that. His downside is that he is quite a wide-eyed optimist that could also come across as idiotic and naive.

Indeed, optimism is a good trait for someone to have, but Giotto want someone that's going to inherit the title of Vongola boss to be someone who cared about the family, and understand that world isn't only black and white, but with all the grey that come with it, yet still have a strong sense of justice and loyalty to his or her guardians, family and those he or she hold dear. For Giotto, Natsuyuki fitted the role as the Sun better than the Sky.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, in the other hand, is a shy boy who doesn't talk much. But Giotto could see that Tsuna is a very kind boy who really cared for his brother and mother. He know that if he has a problem, as amazing it was if he could solve it by himself, he knew that there's some that he couldn't solve all by himself. One of the proof is that there's one time when some of his fellow four-years-old began to treat him not really decided to tell his mom and teachers about it. The other kids that do that is treated accordingly and was given a warning.

In the end, with some charm from Tsuna's part and the little push of confidence from Natsu, Tsuna has managed to befriend his former bully and make them ashamed of what they do in the past. It's this kind of charm and problem solving ability that Giotto deemed very important for a future Vongola boss, not to mention Tsuna isn't as naive as his brother. Tsuna understand that for everyone, there's their own good side and not so good side. Tsuna's downside is that he is kinda weak, and he is very shy, but Giotto know that he could always work with the first one, but the latter will be harder to deal with, but, Gitto knew that all will be well in the end.

Giotto still waited for the right time to come to Tsunayoshi to begin guiding the boy so that he could become the fitting boss of Vongola. Meanwhile, Giotto is just going to inquire some other previous Vongola bosses to help him.

* * *

When Giotto found out that there's going to be a discussion between the current leader of CEDEF who happen to be the twin's father and Vongola Ninth, he couldn't help but to observe out of curiousity.

"Well, there's always that chance..." Timoteo sighed, "Do you have anything else in your mind, Iemitsu?"

Iemitsu pursed his lips, it had been something he had always wanted to brought up when the chance come, but yet, he found it hard to do it right now. Perhaps because he will be the worse parent in the history of ever if he did, what kind of good parent will put their kind in a place like mafia world in purpose? Well, Iemitsu guessed that he is one of the bad parents then. It's now or never.

"Ninth, you knew that I also have the blood of Vongola flowing through my vein, right?" Iemitsu began.

Timoteo nodded, letting Iemitsu to continue.

"Of course, it's a given thing that my sons also inherited it." Iemitsu continued.

"Your point?" Timoteo asked, though Iemitsu and Giotto could sense the uspoken demand hidden in his voice.

Iemitsu inhaled, "I just want to say that maybe, if you don't mind, I want to nominate one of my sons to be a candidate for future Vongola boss. At this point, it's quite a given thing that unless something gone terribly wrong, one of your son is going to be the Tenth Vongola boss, but, I don't see any problem of bringing another candidate to the table for the seat as the Eleventh Vongola Boss, because of your sons, forgive me for bringing this up, 'condition'."

Timoteo didn't say anything. True, it's partially his fault at his sons current "condition" that would make it impossible for them to continue the bloodline for the next Vongola boss. Sure, he had think about the twin to fill that position if the need come, but after seeing the two of them by his own two eyes, Timoteo find himself unable to even think about it. Yet, Iemitsu served it to him like it's a fancy meal that's too precious to be thrown away.

"Are you sure, Iemitsu? If I say yes to this, then I would put the responisibilty all on you. I will help you, I will support you, but if anything happen, then I don't want a single letter of my name to be brought up when it come to being responsible." Timoteo challenged.

Iemitsu nodded, "I had, Timeteo, seen the potential that my son have, you remember that accident I told you right?"

Giotto lost interest at the rest of the coversation once he know which one will be picked. Well, his favorite is still up to be taken. No worry there, he still got to be the one that would guide Tsunayoshi all the way to his coronation. Giotto had conjured a huge long term plan in order to that. Giotto know nothing will be a hurdle too big for his plan and Tsunayoshi to overcome in the future. If only Giotto knew, that the biggest hurdle is going to be no other than Tsunayoshi himself, because he didn't count on one thing to happen. But that's a story to be told in another day.

Because, the adventure had just begin for Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"HIEEEE?! Who are you?!"

Giotto smiled, "Hi, I'm your grandpa."

"We all are your grandpa." Ricardo followed.

Poor lilttle Tsuna fainted.

"Ah."

**To be continued...**

**And that's for the re-introduction. Unlike the original, I guess one chapter could range from 1000-2000 words, because I think there will be more conversation to take place and more detailed stuffs, you know, the usual things. The first chapter will come no sooner than next Friday, I think a once a week update for this.**

**I think I make Giotto a bit too... um...ambitious-ish? I don't really know. I just thought despite all the fact that he's cute as fuck and things like that, he is still the founder of Vongola and a mafia boss, so, yeah.**

**Share your thoughts in the comment section, oh, and don't worry about the rather tense Prologue, the coming chapters will be much more lighthearted and fluffier than this one.**

**Spoiler: Mukuro and Nagi's story will be, umm, a bit more darker than how it was in the original From Ancestor To Descendant, because why not? Just more potential for Crowning Moment of Heartwarming in the future :).**

**Darknessofheaven23 sign out!**


	2. Call Me Maybe (Chapter One)

**So... This is the part where everyone their ancestor. Oh, and I decided to drop the notion that this is a remake of FATD, you could tell that from the new title.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN KHR**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Call Me Maybe**

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But listen to me, I'm your ancestor_

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

"I found the fact that despite fainting at the first sight of us, you take everything rather easily." Giotto noted.

For the last twenty minutes or so, Giotto and Ricardo has been explaining many things to Tsuna, which include the fact that they were his ancestors from Italy from around 400 years ago, and yes, they were ghost, even though they told the five years old that they prefer to be called spirit, not ghost, because, in all honesty, Giotto has never actually meet a supernatural creature. His spirit could still exist all thanks to Vongola Ring.

Oh, and after dropping the bomb on Tsuna twenty minutes ago, when Tsuna was conscious, the other former bosses decided to draw lottery in who will accompany Giotto to drop more bombs and napalms on Tsuna. So, that's how

Truth be told, the spirit of all Vongola Sky Ring owner will be transferred to the ring after their death, for a reason that Giotto has yet to know. Either way, it's actually nice to have a companion after they died, even though being there in your own funeral is never a really nice and happy experience, even as a spirit.

"Umm, maybe because all strange things aside, your explanation actually make sense?" Tsuna said unsurely. He know he should have been weirded out by the whole thing, and most five years old would fell asleep midway through the explanation, but well, Tsuna had been told by many people that he isn't any ordinary five years old, so that maybe why he took it rather nicely, even though he isn't entirely sure of that himself.

"Is that so? I guess it isn't as bad as I thought then." Giotto stated, sighing in relieve.

"I can't believe you, at all." Ricardo grumbled, feeling a bit miffed by the fact that Giotto could somehow put up such an incomprehensible explanation, yet, somehow, it's still make sense. Imagine what will a teenager Tsuna say if he find out that what could be his life-changing encounter and explanation is put up together in ten freaking minutes.

"Okay, so, in short, you are my grandpa. That's nice... But, why eactly did you come to me?" Tsuna asked innocently, tilting his head cutely.

Giotto and Ricardo swore that one day Tsuna will take over the world with his sheer cuteness alone.

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera**

"Tell me again, what the hell are you doing here?!" Hayato exclaimed loudly to his pink (It's red!) haired ancestor.

G's face just scrunched up in annoyance. He feel very annoyed by the fact that he has to deal with a very annoying brat with mommy issue, and a very bad temper in that. G was sure if spirit could have headache, he would have a really bad one right now. Fortunately enough, spirit couldn't, so that save him from one problem.

"How many freaking time that I have to explain it to you, you stupid brat? I'm-" G began, but Hayato cut him in a very polite way.

"My ancestor and shit like that, yeah, yeah, I mean, it's not like you're a friggin ghost and that's really amazing and stuff, but stop spouting bullcrap!" Hayato yelled.

G sweatdropped, it appear that his descendant also have a rather severe bipolar disorder, or to be simplified in a popular modernized japanese term, he's a huge tsundere, and if what he had known about it, it's not going to be an easy ride. For some reason, as he thought of all those thing, there's something nudging him from the back of his mind, saying, "Talking about hypocritical thoughts.", which he pushed into the depth of abyss of his subconscious mind with a "Shut the fuck up.".

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto**

"Umm, this is really cool, even though the only thing that I can catch from what you say is that you're basically my great I don't know by how much grandpa, but I guess this is still really cool." Takeshi chirped happily.

Asari grinned, "That's amazing! I'm just basically reciting what G has written down for me without really understanding what is it."

True, neither Takeshi nor Asari really understand what Asari had just explained, but none of them really cared much about the small things like that, beside, they are actually enjoying their meeting, mostly because one thing: Takeshi is a very happy go lucky kid, while Asari is more than happy to get along with the mood. But seriously, none of them understand what the hell G had written down for Asari, after all, the first Rain Guardian of Vongola just read it out straight from the paper.

"So... do you like sushi?"

* * *

**Lambo Bovino**

"I found the fact that I have to take care of what possibly was the brattiest of all very annoying." Lampo mumbled as he looked at the crying two-years-old in the crib. Seriously, Lampo come in expecting an at least three or four years old kid to be taken care of, but, instead...

Lambo cried louder, apparently he had started crapping in his diaper, and Lampo can't help but snort in disgust when the offending smell assaulted his nose.

He decided to wait until someone come to take care of Lambo. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, and ten minutes turned into half an hour and Lampo is running out of patience. So, he goes ahead and take care of Lambo from changing his diapers, cleaning up his dirty butt, then putting on a new one on Lambo, then make a bottle of warm milk and gave it to the two years old.

"This is annoying, I hate this kid, but I can't help but feel sorry for him." Lampo muttered, looking after the now peaceful Lambo, and seeing the smile in the baby's face, Lampo feel the corner of his mouth twitching upward, "Ah well, I guess this ain't that bad, after all."

* * *

**Kyoya Hibari**

Kyoya stared passively at the man standing in front of him. The man appeared not long ago just when he's beating up some rule breaking herbivore that think that they can defeat him. As if.

The two just stared each other. Five minutes passed. Still staring. Ten minutes passed. Still staring. Thirty minutes passed. Still staring. Forty-five minute passed. There, they gave what could possibly the gesture that changed the entirity of space and time continuum, warping the reality itself, and create a state of disarray across the parallel reality.

Both of them nodded at each other simultaneously, while saying, "Hn."

That, my friend, is Kyoya and Alaude's first encounter that will be carved into the very depth of our soul, mind and memory.

"It's such an amazing thing that Alaude could do so without looking like a pedophile staring intently at a six-years old kid, and Kyoya not to look like an idiot for staring back like a love-struck idiot. Either way, they were awesome that way." Someome will say in the future regarding that marvellous event that left everyone awestruck. (Of course, that someone is Tsuna)

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo, Nagi.**

"Nufufufu~, to think that my descendant would be treated so poorly like this..." Daemon Spade trailed off. What he is feeling right now could only be described as an utter and complete rage.

"Oh, how could I forget that the descendant of my lovely darling Elena is treated the same way... No one will know how much I wished that I could have my body back and teach these scums a lesson in desperation and pain." Daemon muttered, then, he grinned darkly, "Oh, how could I forget."

As he watched the two sleeping figures in front of him, Daemon carressed both of them, whispering, "Soon, my dear childrens, I will rescue you."

Mukuro and Nagi shifted in their sleep, though as time goes, it seemed the two look more and more at ease with Daemon by their side.

By the time both of them woke up, nothing is left of Estraneo. Only both of them, and the two other kid that were in the same cell with them.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa**

"EXTREME! SO YOU'RE MY EXTREME GRANDPA?!"

"You could use some turning down in volume, but I like your spirit!" Knuckle exclaimed, grinning.

"Eeh? If you're our grandpa, then how could you be here? Shouldn't you be dead?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"I THINK HE'S AN EXTREME GHOST!" Ryohei yelled with conviction.

"I prefer spirit, but ghost will do." Knuckle nodded, "Anyhow, I'm happy that I have two very sunny kid as my descendant! It's EXTREMELY amazing to meet you. Oops."

"EXTREME! THERE'S NO NEED TO TURN DOWN YOUR EXTREME SPIRIT EVEN WHEN YOU'RE A SPIRIT!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Now I'm just confused." Kyoko stated.

"Well... This is certainly EXTREME."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Share your thoughts in the comment section!**


	3. Haven't Met You Yet (Chapter Two)

**Hello everyone! This is the newest chapter of Wherever You Will Go. In case you haven't notice, each chapter will begin with a song, and frow now, I will spoil the next chapter's title song at the end of each chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN KHR**

* * *

**Second Chapter**

**Haven't Met You Yet**

_I promise that you'll get so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet_

"So, what you say is, you have many other friends, and they also have grandchilds that could also be my friend?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. Giotto had been telling Tsuna the story about his guardians and some of their misadventure back in their days. Giotto feel a strange feeling of warmth inside of him each time Tsuna smiled, or giggled, or laughed, even when Tsuna pouted as he tell his story. Of course, he does it as a series of bedtime stories, and Tsuna had been summarizing things up lately.

Giotto smiled, "Yes! And Tsunayoshi, it's not _could _it's _will_. Believe me in that, you might need some time to get used to all of them if they're anything like my friends, but once you start to make a bond with them, they will be a family to you, just as much as your mother, and your brother is a family to you. Remember..."

"Family extend far beyond blood." Tsuna finished with a happy grin. Each time Giotto tell his story with his friends, Tsuna always thought that Giotto and his guardians is just as close a family should have been, and Giotto will always tell him, that family didn't end with blood, whatever does that mean. From what Tsuna could catch, it mean that even if you didn't come from the same parents, you could still be family.

Giotto smiled and patted Tsuna's head affectionately, "Indeed, my lovely Tsuna, indeed. You shall never forget it, no matter what."

Tsuna nodded with a smile etched to his lips. He promised to himself, once he met all of his grandpa's friends grandchildren, he will do his best to make them his friends, to make them his family, and of course, he will try to be kind to everyone, after all, Giotto tell him, "If you can't beat them, make them your friend." And of course, it's what he do to deal with the bully. Turn our they're quite nice when Tsuna began to approach him in different way. Either way...

"I can't wait to meet them!" Tsuna said. Giotto patted his head, "Neither do I."

Though, Tsuna have a feeling some of them were closer than what he expect.

In fact...

"EXTREME!"

"EXTREME AFTERNOON RUN!" Ryohei shouted passionately as he jogged through the road of Namimori with Kyoko walking not to far behind him and Knuckle walking (floating?) next to him.

"Onii-chan! Don't be too loud and fast! I can't keep up!" Kyoko complained, slightly out of breath.

"Umm, Kyoko, maybe you can just sit there?" Knuckle said, pointing at a park bench, "I don't think Ryohei will EXTREMELY slow down anytime soon."

"I guess you're right... Umm, grandpa, shouldn't you be following Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked as she make herself comfortable on the park bench.

"Well, you're the girl one. I'm pretty sure no one is stupid enough to mess with Ryohei, and if someone actually did, I'm sure Ryohei could beat them to the EXTREME, right?" Knuckle said as he took a seat next to her. Apparently, if they will it to, the spirits could appear in pysical form, not just a spirit, and make themsleves known to all people, not only their descendants.

Kyoko smiled, "Thank you, grandpa."

Knuckle grinned, "No problem, my baby girl!"

Knuckle paused for a moment, "Huh, that sounds more perverted than I thought it will."

Kyoko didn't say anything.

"Herbivore... You're asking to be bitten to death, aren't you?" Hibari stated murderously.

"EXTREME! DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE AN EXTREME BOXING MATCH?!" Ryohei shouted.

Hibari twitched in annoyance, "I will bite you to death."

"EXTREME!"

From afar, Alaude watched, "Huh, he look like Knuckle... oh."

"He's probably close... Should I come and find him?" Alaude wondered, then he shrugged, "Whatever, if I want to find him I just gotta go the loudest place in the town."

"In fact, I'm here."

Alaude turned to see Knuckle standing not far behind him, grinning with Kyoko next to him.

"There you are." Alaude said dryly. At least it's not Daemon.

"Is Onii-san fighting again?" Kyoko asked.

"If the white haired boy is your brother, then yes, he's fighting. By the way, prepare first aid kit for two people, this is going to be good." Alaude said, grinning.

Knuckle shuddered at the sight of Alaude's grin.

"Hmm, I think Ryohei-senpai is being loud and pick fight with Hibari-senpai again." Takeshi stated when he hear the commotion going on not too far from his house.

"I wonder... Where is the others." Asari wondered.

"Well, I bet they're quite close here... You do say that all of you moved to Japan right? For all we know, they're just a few blocks away from here. In fact, I have a hunch. If my luck is going in the right way..." Takeshi grinned, "Well..."

He then rushed out from the building, out to the road.

"What?... Oh, OH!" Asari exclaimed when he realized what he see.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I expect our meeting will be." G stated, looking at Lampo with Lambo tucked on his arms, asleep.

"What the hell?! Is he some sort of child trafficker or what?!" Hayato exclaimed, pointing at Lampo.

"I'm not! In fact, I'm saving this stupid boy." Lampo claimed, looking a bit miffed by Hayato's accusation.

"Mind to tell us the story?" G inquired.

"Well, the brat has a sucky father, and the only person who care for him, his mother, passed away a few days ago. You could guess the details." Lampo said, sighing as he looked to Lambo's peaceful sleeping form, "Rather than seeing him treated like trash, I would rather bring him away. In another note, how could you two be here?"

"This boy of mine," G gestured to Hayato, who looked away, "Has parental issue. Long story short, he decided to be stupid and run away from his home."

"He's your descendant, of course he's a hot-headed idiot." Lampo deadpanned, earning him a smack on the head from the pink (G: I say, it's Red!) haired man.

"Ouch."

"Nufufufu~, have you two managed to have the informations I had given you absorbed perfectly?" Daemon asked.

"You have a very strange choice of word, Grandpa Daemon." Nagi stated.

Daemon twitched, "Nufufufu~, please drop the "Grandpa". It make me feel old."

"But you're technically around 400 years old right?" Nagi asked innocently.

Depressed aura loomed over Daemon, and Mukuro just chuckled.

"Ah..."

"By the way, I wonder, what did you do to Estraneo? Oh, and it's very considerate of you to left these two," Mukuro gestured to the Ken and Chikusa, "To accompany us."

Daemon smirked, "I wonder how... Oh, and those two is just simply lucky that they share the same cell block with you two, did you mind?"

"Again, that's very considerate of you, and no, I don't mind. In fact, I do think the more the merrier, Kufufufu~" Mukuro said with a jarring smile.

"Umm, Grandpa, Mukuro, I think we should go and run, like, now." Nagi stated calmly, pointing at a slowly spreading black flames that only signal one thing: Vendice.

"Don't say it with a straight face! Run!" Daemon exclaimed and began to run as fast as he can, with the other four not far behind him.

But then, a black figure appeared in their way and Daemon skidded to a halt, cursing.

"Hmm, Daemon Spade, isn't it?" The small figure on the bigger one's shoulder stated.

Daemon smiled, "Nufufufu~, it's such a misfortune to meet you, Bermuda."

"Maybe it is... You can always dematerialize back to a spirit and I won't be able to detect or chase after you, after all. But, the children with you..." Bermuda glanced at the four.

"Nufufufu~, what? You know I can escape easily, as I'm the one responsible for the destruction of Estraneo through unconventional meaning." Daemon smirked, "But, you can't do anything to these children, as they're only a bystander and not involved in my action in the slightest."

"Indeed they didn't. In fact, I'm willing to overlook this... "incident" as long as you and those children with you could keep your mouths shut. After all, Estraneo have been a thorn in my side for quite some time due to their borderline criminal action, and I've been trying to find a way to erase them without being involved in it." Bermuda explained, "What do you think?"

"Nufufufu~, of course I will accept that offer." Daemon smirked.

"I'm an upholder of law, and stupidly, mafia law doesn't involve anything that have something to do with human testing and shits like that, whoever is the next boss of Vongola will be flogged by requests from me to make one." Bermuda muttered as he and Jaeger went through the portal and disappeared.

Daemon, the only one who heard that, just chuckled in amusement.

* * *

**That's for now!**

**Next Chapter: Third Chapter, Meet Me Halfway**

**Share your thoughts in comment section! (Btw, I still fuck up with my grammar, it seems.)**


End file.
